medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor: Underground
[[Medal of Honor: Underground|Medal of Honor: Underground']] is a World War II first-person shooter. In Underground, the player takes the role of Manon Batiste (Based on Helene Deschamps Adams), a French woman who appeared in the first game as an advisor. The plot of the game begins before the original Medal of Honor, when Manon fights for the French Resistance before America entered the war. As the plot progresses, Manon is recruited to the OSS and takes on covert missions in occupied Europe and Africa. Missions include the sabotage of a V-1 flying bomb factory and rescuing prisoners of war. Levels include, occupied Greece, North Africa, Monte Cassino and Germany. The first and last levels are set in Paris, at the beginning and end of the Nazi occupation. It was released in North America on October 23, 2000, for the Sony PlayStation. Weapons American *"Big Joe" Crossbow *Colt .45 *Browning Automatic Rifle *M1 Garand (Multiplayer) *Bazooka (Multiplayer) *M1897 Trench gun *High Standard HDM German *Walther P38 *StG-44 *MP-40 *MG42 *MG 15 *Gewehr 43 Scoped *Walther P38/Silencer *Karabiner 98 Kurz (enemy use only) *Model 24 Stielhandgranate *Panzerfaust *MG34(fixed,enemy use only) British * Mk II Sub Machine gun French * Hotchkiss M1914 * MAS-36(enemy use only) Miscellaneous *Petrol Bomb *Demolition Charges Artillery * LeFH 18/40 * 2 cm Flakvierling 38 Others * V1 Missile Vehicles German * Panzer IV * Panzer II * Sd.Kfz. 251 Halftrack * Junkers Ju 87 * Opel Blitz Truck American * Lockheed P-38 Lightning * Northrop Alpha Levels Occupied! (May 1-10, 1942) *Midnight Rendez-Vous *Amongst the Dead *Without a Trace *Tread Carefully Hunting the Desert Fox (November 5, 1942) *Casablanca *Lighting the Torch *Burning Sands *Ally in the Desert Undercover in Crete (June 12, 1943) *Getting the Story *What Lies at Knossos *Labyrinth Wewelsburg: Dark Camelot (September 19-20, 1943) *Ascent to the Castle *Dark Valhalla *A Vicious Cycle Last Rites at Monte Cassino (June 15, 1944) *Roundabout *Prisoners of War *Mayhem in the Monastery A Mittelwerk Saboteur (July 4, 1944) *Plans for Destruction *Sabotage! *Sidecar Shootout Liberation! (August 19-22, 1944) *Final Uprising *Street by Street *Operation Marketplace *The End of the Line Bonus Levels Panzerknacker Unleashed! (June 23-28, 1944) *Where Beagles Dare *Rotten to the Corps *I, Panzerknacker Information Developers The PlayStation version was developed by DreamWorks Interactive, the Gameboy Advanced version was developed by Rebellion. Publishers The publisher like the rest of the Medal of Honor series was Electronic Arts. Release Dates For PlayStation, it was released on October 23, 2000 in the USA and December 1, 2000 for the PAL region. For GBA, USA it was released on November 25, 2002, for PAL is was released in May 2003. In Japan is was released on December 18, 2003. Rating It was rated T for Teen by ESRB and +15 by ELSPA. There was a singleplayer and multiplayer mode. Music Michael Giacchino was hired to compose the music in ''Medal of Honor Underground. ''Here is a list of the tracks: # ''May 10th, 1940 (Main Theme) (4:29) # The Streets Of Paris (3:49) # Amongst The Dead (3:17) # Fleeing The Catacombs (3:07) # Panzer Blockade (3:19) # The Road To Tobruk (3:23) # Escape From Casablanca (3:18) # Passage To Iráklion (3:39) # Labyrinth Of The Minotaur (3:14) # Ascent To The Castle (3:23) # Last Rites (3:33) # The Battle Of Monte Cassino (3:15) # The Motorcycle Chase (4:17) # Returning To Paris (3:24) # Beneath The City (3:08) # Each Night He Comes To Me (3:52) Performed by Bettina Spier # May 10th, 1940 (Alternate) (4:19) # Er Lasst Mich Niemals Allein (4:35) In-game radio broadcast # Intro (Manon) (1:05) List of music in the game: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0B0017FDB279F2F4 Gameboy Gameplay Medal of Honor: Underground is also a Game Boy Advance game released on November 25, 2002. It is a first-person shooter based on the PlayStation version. The game was developed by Rebellion and published by Destination Software. Underground for the GBA features up to 4 players using the Game Boy link cable and 17 levels. Reception Underground garnered unanimous positive reviews for the PlayStation version just like the game before, with praise for the action-packed moments and the engaging soundtrack. Although, the Gameboy version received mixed to negative reviews, being criticized for sub par graphics and slower frame rates compared to the PlayStation version. It has a Metacritic score of 86 for the PlayStation version and 46 for the Gameboy version. Gameplay Medal of Honor Underground has an unique feature which none of the previous original version has: the buddies will help to get rid your enemies, which make the progress easier. While so, some of the mission requires you to protect the buddy or it will result of mission failure if he dies. Unlike the original version, Medal of Honor Underground limits the amount of reserve ammo; while the original version can hold up to 999 reserve ammo, in Underground the player can only stock the specified limit of reserve ammo based on weapon type: 300 rounds for SMG, 5 for Panzerfaust, 100 for pistol and rifle, and 9 for both German Grenade and Petrol Bomb. Also when swapping the weapon after being used, the weapon will automatically reloaded, unlike the original where the player should reload the weapon manually. This would help to avoid running out of ammo when encounter a swarm of enemies. In Underground, the vehicles now available as a new enemies which player encounter in several missions. While rocket launcher or bazooka purpose is just to eliminate a large group of enemies, the new type of rocket launcher, Panzerfaust is available in Underground and can be used to take down both infantries and tanks. References *''Wikipedia article Medal of Honor: Underground'' *''Medal of Honor: Underground for PlayStation at Metacritic'' *''Medal of Honor: Underground for Gameboy Advance at Metacritic'' * Youtube - Medal Of Honor Underground Soundtrack + Ambientation es:Medal of Honor: Underground Category:Games Category:Medal of Honor: Underground